Dorothy's Dance Party
"Dorothy's Dance Party" is a disco song with Dorothy inviting everyone to dance and party with her. This is the first time Jeff plays the keytar. Song Credits: 1995 Version * Music, Lyrics & Arrangement: John Field * Additional Lyrics: John Field * Publisher: EMI Music 2002/2013 Version * Music & Lyrics: John Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1995 Version * Lead & Backing Vocals - Greg Page * Dorothy's Voice - Emma Buter * Henry's Voice - Anthony Field * Captain's Voice - Anthony Field * Wags's Voice - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar/Sequencing - John Field * Organ - Jeff Fatt 2013 Version * Lead Vocals - Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Additional Vocals - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Jeff Fatt, Paul Paddick * Drums - Tony Henry * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitar - John William Field * Organ - Jeff Fatt Lyrics Dorothy: It's my dance party and you're all invited! All: '''It's a dance party '''Dorothy: Let's dance! All: '''It's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party Dorothy: Come on everybody! '''Simon: '''We're gonna shake We're gonna shout We're jumping in and out And turning around Everyone's invited to this dinosaur party Dorothy: Let's dance! '''Simon: '''Henry the Octopus '''Henry: Hi everybody! Simon: '''Is doing his tentacle dance Wags the Dog and Captain Feathersword They're gonna be there '''Captain Feathersword: Ho ho ho! Hello, me hearties! All: At the dance party It's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party We're gonna shake We're gonna shout We're jumping in and out And turning around Everyone's invited to this Dinosaur party Captain Feathersword: Ho, ho, ho, ho! Dorothy: This is fun! Simon: '''Dorothy the Dinosaur Is singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" at the door Henry, Wags and Captain Feathersword They're gonna be there '''Captain Feathersword: We'll all be there at the party, me hearties. All: At the dance party It's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party Dorothy: Keep dancing! It's a dance party It's Dorothy's dance party Captain Feathersword: Ho ho ho! This party is fun me hearties! Dorothy: (giggles) Trivia * In the original version, Anthony's brother John plays the guitar and provides the drum sequencing. * For the concert version, the verses that involve with The Wiggly Friends switch. Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Taking Off! Episode Appearance *The Party *The Gorilla Dance Album Appearance *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car (album) *Taking Off! __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries